


Tomorrow

by kaige68



Series: Weekend challenge rewards [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cargument, Community: 1_million_words, Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cargument.  I don't really need to say more, do I?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stellarmeadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/gifts).



> Written for [](http://stellarmeadow.livejournal.com/profile)[**stellarmeadow**](http://stellarmeadow.livejournal.com/) as a [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words** Weekend Challenge reward. The prompt was:  
>  #83 Tomorrow: Adventures in an Uncertain World by Bradley Trevor Greive  
> Last line - _Tomorrow._  
>  (This is not beta read)

“That’s very… Scarlet O’Hara of you, Danny.”

“Just shut up and drive me home, will you?”

“You said this morning you had no food in the house, you made a big deal about needed to go gr-”

“I was there, Steven, I remember. But that, as you should well know, was at 9 o’clock in the morning. It is now… what… Eleven thirty-six at night and I’m done for the day. DONE!”

“Don’t you think you’re being a little over dramatic? We work late on a regular basis, there’s an all night market-”

“Tomorrow, Steven! I will think about it, I will deal with it tomorrow! Not tonight! Tonight I just want you to shut! Up! And! Drive! Me! Home!”

“You’re procrastinating.”

“It’s not procrastinating. It’s not! Not when you’ve been to the emergency room twice during the course of the day. Twice, Steven. And not to drag your ass in there, no, I have stitches and a minor concussion. I want to go home!”

“Seven stitches-”

“After which you dragged me back out of the hospital to accompany you on a car chase!”

“I didn’t plan the car chase! It just happened!”

“ _It just happened?”_

“Yes! And, again, _Seven_ stitches and a _minor_ concussion are nothing to skip work over! If it happened at a hockey game you’d go right back on to the ice.”

“Not if you were on the ice!”

“You know what you are?”

“Wait, let me guess. Am I the guy that’s going to be driven home in silence? Because that is what I’d like to be.”

“You are a whimp, Danny. That’s what you are.”

“I’m a whimp? _I’m_ a whimp?”

“Yes, D. You’re a whimp.”

“You are the one that ducked behind me when she threw that bowling ball at us this afternoon! I’m a whimp! What did I do to deserve this?”

“Hey, wanna stop for Korean take out?”

“I could eat.”


End file.
